


Town of Salemstuck

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Small Town, Gen, Humanstuck, Paranoia, Serial Killers, Town of Salem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4118556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Town of Salemstuck! There may be more than one game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction to Town of Salemstuck!

**Author's Note:**

> There are going to be spoilers in the notes for me to remember who had what role. I'm sorry ;-;

"Good night, Karkat!" Jade called, cheerily, from house number four in the circle of houses overlooking the noose in the center. Embarassed, he waved a bit before pushing his brother through the door into his own house, number one. Karkat himself had house number three. All fifteen people filtered into their respective houses, and calls of "good night" filled the air. It was a calm evening... 

Of course, calm evenings don't happen long in Town of Salem.  
This will be a collection of Town of Salemstuck. The games may range from one night, to a draw that finally ends at night fifteen. Wait and see what'll happen!


	2. Night One- Set Roles, Eight Town, Four Maf, Serial Killer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get ready to have your sanity stripped away from you so quickly at how fast I will murder your favorite characters. :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end notes is the role list. So... no peeking. The characters are....  
> 1\. Kankri  
> 2\. Mituna  
> 3\. Karkat  
> 4\. Jade  
> 5\. Caliborn  
> 6\. Calliope  
> 7\. Roxy  
> 8\. Latula  
> 9\. Daver  
> 10.Sollux  
> 11\. Ms.Paint  
> 12\. Spades Slick  
> 13.Nepeta  
> 14\. Rose  
> 15\. Terezi

"Good night, Karkat!" Jade called, cheerily, from house number four in the circle of houses overlooking the noose in the center. Embarassed, he waved a bit before pushing his brother through the door into his own house, number one. Karkat himself had house number three. All fifteen people filtered into their respective houses, and calls of "good night" filled the air. It was a calm evening...

Of course, calm evenings don't happen long in Town of Salem.

A trained doctor mumbled to himself, picking up his small medicine case, watching a veiled body go by with a cart. Startled, he moved towards the cart, to the house of a young girl he knew.A young lady hidden in the shadows,under a veil, stopped him. They had tea for the rest of the night. It was quite fun.

Dark shadows seemed to loom everywhere, and it messed up some people's heads. Like the poor boy in house number two. Well, he wasn't really a boy, but war had changed him. A shuffle, a creak behind him, as if someone was entering his house. That night, his senses had been jumpy. Letting out a bloodcurdling scream, he raced out from under his bedsheets and shot the intruder. The body fell back. It was Caliborn, the rude, vulgar guy in house number five. Shaking, the boy dragged the body from his floor and in front of his house, leaving a small note that read, in nearly illegible letters, "Sorry."

"Alright, in the cart." Rolling A wagon covered in a tarp, the young girl swiftly changed the places of Latula, the 'rad girl,' and Terezi, her sister without sight. Grinning at her work, she goes home to tend to her knitting.

Listening quietly, with closed eyes, another young woman hears the fleeting whispers of a congregation of people, whom she cannot see, they were neatly hidden; she couldn't see them without them seeing her. Their voices were barely above whispers, and she could barely make out any dialogue. "Is he shot?" "Oh my god, this is terrible." "Don't worry, I got this. We'll try tomorrow." She recorded her information and planted more cameras, to catch any secretive townsfolk. "Say you're a medium, no one will be the wiser."

~Day 2~

Calliope was heartbroken, to say the least. Not only that her brother was killed, but he was killed trying to kill the weak. She began sobbing into Roxy's shoulder. Everyone else stood, forlorn. Sollux from house number 10 was deep in thought. He leaned over towards his friend's brother, Kankri, and whispered in as low of a voice he could, "Hey, you're a complete douthe and all, but... do you know if you had any.. company last night?" He whispered back, straightening his shoulders, "Why are you inquiring about the type of company I keep? I find that to be completely out of line, but if the information may pertain to the recent, and may I add unfortunate murders, then I will have to comply. Don't spy on me again. A figure whom I presumed was woman came to my house. She/They/He was/were veiled and made tea." Sollux rolled his eyes. "Tea parties are for babies. I can determine that woman was.. her." He pointed to Ms.Paint, who was looking down, holding onto her fiance's hand. A suspicious guy, that one. "When there's one murder, there's bound to be two, then three. Keep an eye out." Sollux nodded. Of course, he couldn't rule the sweater-wearing chatterbox from guilt, either....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;D will post roles at the end of the story


	3. Night Two - Game One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Kankri -  
> 2\. Mituna -  
> 3\. Karkat -  
> 4\. Jade -  
> 5\. Caliborn - ERADICATED  
> 6\. Calliope -  
> 7\. Roxy -  
> 8\. Latula -  
> 9\. Dave -  
> 10.Sollux -  
> 11\. Ms.Paint -  
> 12\. Spades Slick -  
> 13.Nepeta -  
> 14\. Rose -  
> 15\. Terezi -

As the sun set on the weary town, residents ducked back into their houses, closing that shades and locking their doors. Nearly everyone was paranoid, waiting for someone to strike, to leave their corpses out on the street for the whole town to observe tomorrow. The killers, the extinguishers of this town's fire were looking to make their mark. And make a mark they shall. 

"Alright, you, Slick guy? Where were you yesterday, and what exactly did you do!?" The town's jailor had the resident from house number twelve, our suspicious Spades Slick. He turned away. "I ain't need to tell you nothin." The jailor narrowed his eyes, and to be honest, he was tempted to execute his prisoner here and now. "You don't tell me, who dies next? Your fiance?" The suspect lowered his head, considering his options. "I...I was polishin' my gun. Got any suspects for me, I'll nail 'em, you dig?" The jailor wrote, in his last will and testament: _Spades Slick - Vigilante. I wouldn't trust him._

Our lovely visitor, revealed to be Ms.Paint, made a house call to none other than Jade Harley. The mysterious shadow, toting a wagon in her wake, waved. As Ms.Paint squinted, trying to find out who exactly owned such a large wagon, a girl spun a knife. She grinned, stopped spinning, held out her arm, and trusted. Ms.Paint went down, eyes wide. Luckily, our resident doctor, seeing it fit to make sure his guest from last night was well, was preparing to make a housecall, before he saw her there, stabbed. And, of course, Sollux was there, in hiding, having watched all this go down. From where he was, he didn't know who stabbed her, or why, or who the doctor was, tending to the stab wound oh-so close to Ms.Paint's heart. All he knew was that when the dust settled and everyone made it home, A pair of bloodied glasses and a strand of red wool remained. He knew those objects anywhere. The suspects? Jade Harley and Kankri Vantas.

And, of course, again, our resident spy leaned in closely, listening to the soft whispers of the mafia. Of course, she'd heard the whispers from the day prior, and was more than happy to put the pieces together. "Hey, guys, maybe we should wait a while before visiting Mituna again... The guy's a nut, did you see how he freaked?" "Yeah, totally, dude! But..." A hesitant breath, a girl's voice. "I mean, the dude doesn't really deserve to.. get killed. But you gotta do what you gotta do, I guess. I say... Revenge for Caliborn? Let's hit up Calliope's place! I myself am gonna go to Rose. She's all quiet." "I'll get the mop." Our spy's eyes widened and she hastily scribbled down, _They have a Janitor. Share your information if you have to, with someone you trust._ Then, as quick as anything, she was pulled into a cart, along with an unidentifiable, asleep body, though it looked like a girl in a vest. She exhaled a sigh of relief, murmuring a quick "Thank you." She erased her will, writing more carefully, legibly. She wasn't in danger anymore.

And so, when the mafia, otherwise known as "organized crime," tried to kill Calliope, two members sneaking into her house, they attacked the girl in the vest. The bulletproof vest protected her from the one shot that rang out, resonating loudly. Looking closer, the two members quickly realized that this was _not_ Calliope. They quickly absconded, fearful of being caught and hung in a public lynching the next day. Luckily for them, they weren't the ones in danger of being caught yet.

~Day 3~

No one was killed, and the town breathed a sigh of relief before Terezi, the blind girl with a wicked sense of humor spoke up. "You would not believe the night I had!" She laughed a lot, her face lighting up with her chuckles before she settled down. "First, I was thrown in a cart and taken to some house, which, by the way, smelled like crayons. Then, I was shot!" She crossed her arms. "What's with this crazy town?" Karkat rolled his eyes. "Ha, ha. Laugh it up after the murders, why don't you? If you were shot, how did you even survive? You can fool everyone else in this town, but you can't- but you.. uh.." Terezi stopped him in his tracks by holding up a vest with a hole in it. "Useless," She tossed it aside. "Do you know how loud that shot was?" Ms.Paint looked down at the ground. "I also was attacked." She winced. holding her side and leaning on her fiance. "Luckily, someone must have heard the shot and came to help me, I would be done for if they hadn't." She managed a warm smile. Ah, Ms.Paint, undoubtedly the most important character in this charade.

Kankri leaned over to speak with Sollux. "Well, now do you believe me?" In return, the more moody other rolled his eyes. "Fine, I believe you, happy now? Well, two people vithited her." He was avoiding her name because he couldn't pronounce "Miss." "You, of course, and the Harley one." He pointed, but Kankri scowled. "It's rude to point like that, you know. Not only are you giving away our conversation, but you are also singling out poor Ms.Paint while doing so. That is considered rude becau-" Sollux clamped a hand over his mouth nonchalantly. "Thorry I athxed, to be honeth, gonna help me hang the therial killer or what?"

"A-HEM." Kankri cleared his throat, silencing all prior conversations, although many gave a loud groan. Karkat looked down. "What is it THIS TIME, you woolen-encased shack of shame?" Kankri narrowed his eyes at his brother, before continuing. "I have a suspect, in the recent.... er, events." He looked pointedly at Jade. "I am a doctor. Two nights ago, I was visited by none other than Ms.Paint, and last night, I stumbled upon her, with a stab wound in her side. Our recent Neighborhood Watch, who will remain anonymous, has told me that Jade Harley was the only other visitor to Ms.Paint that night. So, she must be the killer!

Karkat's eyes widened, and Rose looked thoughtful. Calliope whispered to Terezi, and so did Roxy. Soon, they were all whispering fervently to each other. Jade fidgeted, Rose looked thoughtful, Mituna left and hid in his house. "This is bullshit!" Karkat pointed at his brother. "You're framing her, I know you are! This is my girlfriend, you idiot! I bet it's Slick! He's pretty suspicious!" Rose nodded. "It doesn't seem very likely, unless our supposed neighborhood watch speaks up?" Sollux gave a loud sigh and raised his hand. "Ith me, you douthes. I thaw the whole thabang. All in favor of hanging thith criminal, say Aye." He said all this in a monotonous tone, before raising his hand.

Eight votes were needed. Sollux, Kankri, Terezi, Mituna (from his window), Ms.Paint, Spades Slick, and Dave Strider raised their hands. Karkat looked down, before slowly raising his as well, shakily. Sollux pat him on the back. "Jade Harley, we're trying you for bullthit againth the memberth of thith town."


	4. Game One - Day Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade is tried for murders against the people of the town! If you need to decipher my Sol lisp, just say it out loud.

As Jade stumbled up to the stand, she lowered her eyes, shooting a pleading glance at Karkat. "Please don't do this! What did you say about Slick? Maybe it's him. He has no alibi, either! Maybe Sollux need his eyes checked!" She pointed in the general direction of our lookout, who sneered and rolled his eyes, holding up her pair of glasses, covered with blood. "Oh, tho I need my eyes checked? How many fingerth am I holding up, bitch?" Karkat glared at him. "Don't talk to her like that!" Sollux shuffled side to side. "Thorry, dude. But I mean, murder verthuth thlander, ith not that big of a deal." 

Spades held his lover close, looking up at the girl in the stand through his good eye. "Why the fuck would I stab my own fiance? How in the hell would that benefit me? And I do have an alibi. I was in jail last night, and trust me, that guy was an ass. And, I mean, he got evidence." Jade sputtered. "I'm a doctor! A doctor, I say. That wasn't me, it was him!" Jade pointed at Kankri. "It wasn't me him, I say!" The older boy raised his hands defensively. "Why don't we ask Ms.Paint? She's able-bodied and could recall the events of last night with relative ease, I'm more than sure. You have the floor, Miss." 

Ms. Paint stepped forwards, supporting herself my holding onto Slick. "Well, I decided to visit Jade, maybe have a chat, about-" She cleared her throat, and spoke louder, in a less pleasant tone. "About the town, plans for the town." Calliope moved forwards and put her hand on Ms.Paint's shoulder comfortingly. "And, out of nowhere, when I got there, I felt a searing pain.." She pointed to her heart. "Right there. Luckily, I was nursed back to health, but I have no idea who helped me. I was unconscious. But, I visited Kankri yesterday, and I was not injured. I do not believe it to be him." She smiled pleasantly at Kankri, before wincing and falling limp against Slick. Everyone was worried sick, and Kankri checked her pulse. "She's fine." Everyone likes Ms.Paint, because Ms.Paint as no unlikable qualities. She's sweet.

It was time to put in the votes. Kankri, Mituna, Sollux, Terezi, Calliope, and Spades voted guilty. Ms.Paint, (she's sort of.. you know. Out of commission,) Rose, Karkat (initially), Latula, Roxy and Nepeta abstained. Dave was the only one who voted innocent. "She's cool, man. I mean, she's Jade. She wouldn't hurt a fly." That caused Karkat to change his vote, but to no avail. As the votes were counted, Karkat left, he couldn't bear to witness the traumatic event that followed. 

At the end of the day, the town was one Serial Killer less, but they were also one person left. With all the crime and murders running rampant, there would be almost no time at all before the town was reduced to one.


End file.
